memory_betafandomcom-20200223-history
Shield of the Gods
| author = Christopher L. Bennett | format = eBook | published = | pages = | ISBN = ISBN 9781501164880 | date = 1807, April 2385 | stardate = 62250.5 }} Shield of the Gods is a Star Trek: Department of Temporal Investigations ebook by Christopher L. Bennett. It is the fifth title in the DTI series, and the third ebook. Description :An all new ''Star Trek e-novella from the world of Deep Space Nine, featuring the fan-favorite Federation bureau the Department of Temporal Investigations!'' :The stalwart agents of the Department of Temporal Investigations have tracked down many dangerous artifacts, but now they face a greater, more personal challenge: retrieving a time-travel device stolen from their own vault by a rogue agent of the Aegis, a powerful, secretive group that uses its mastery of time to prevent young civilizations from destroying themselves. Blaming the Aegis itself for a tragedy yet to come, this renegade plans to use the stolen artifact to sabotage its efforts in the past, no matter what the cost to the timeline. Now the DTI's agents must convince the enigmatic Aegis to work alongside them in order to protect history–but they must also wrestle with the potential consequences of their actions, for preserving the past could doom countless lives in the future! References Characters ; :Marion Dulmur • Teresa Garcia • Gariff Lucsly • Meyo Ranjea George Faunt ; :Agent 1652 • Vilaka Daiyar Sem • Rodal Eight • Meneth • Miknee • Tseechin • Versekk Gary Seven ; :Ronarek • Vlik Riroa Nadamé • Jena Noi ; :Lant • Vanthralak Athena • Cymmen • Sherlock Holmes • James T. Kirk • John Watson Starships and vehicles :car • jet-propelled aircraft • motor vehicle • scout ship ( ) • ( ) Locations :Aegis observation post • Alpha Quadrant • Denobula (Gronim City) • (Eridian Vault) • Feth • Gum Nebula • Keekuwa • Lakina II • Qhembembem system (Lant's Emporium, Qhembembem outpost) • Skalat system • Tanka Misata Aegis homeworld • Bajoran wormhole • Beta Quadrant • Cardassia • Earth • Ferenginar • Races and cultures :Augment • Cardassian • Deltan • Denobulan • Ferengi • Fethetrit • Gororm • Human • Rikeen • Tankan • Tomika • Vendorian • Vulcan Klingon • Pa'haquel • Prophets • Vomnin States and organizations :Aegis • Carnelian Regnancy • Colonial Consortium • Federation Department of Temporal Investigations • Ferengi Alliance • Fethetrit royal court • Romulan Temporal Assessment Group • Typhon Pact • United Federation of Planets Cardassian Union • Federation Temporal Agency • Ottoman Empire • Starfleet • Vomnin Birthright • Vomnin Confederacy Ranks and titles :administrator • agent • assassin • assistant director • astronaut • cannibal • conqueror • criminal • • farmer • guard • • laborer • master • mentor • merchant • operative • partner • patron • police officer • scout • slave • soldier • supervisor • tax collector • temporal investigator • thief • trader • vendor • war priest Science and technology :aberration • agriculture • architecture • arthropod • augmentation • automated medical unit • avian • benamite • biosign • bomb • camouflage • cannon • chroniton field coil • Class M • clone • comm pin • consciousness-transfer device • cosmic string • cosmozoa • cryogenics • database • deflector shield • detonator • dimensional pocket • disease • electromagnetic band • extinction • farming • felinoid • field generation matrix panel • fossil fuel • fur • genetic engineering • hand phaser • hologram • humanoid • hypnotic device • hypnosis • insect • interstellar transporter • isolytic subspace charge • mane • Matheson-Solomon retroanticipation loop • multiphase isotope • nuclear energy • nuclear weapon • Omega molecule • path integrator • phase shielding • phasing cloaking device • pheromone • planet • pocket padd • pollution • prochronistic time drive • prosthesis • pulsar signal • quantum slipstream drive • quantum state • radiation • red dwarf • retrocausal wave • rocket • servo • shapeshifter • simian • star • stasis field • sterile field • sublight • subspace • subspace communications • subspace disruption field • subspace interference • subspace phenomenon • subspace sensor • tachyon • technology • temporal convergence • temporal scanner • temporal transporter • temporal tricorder • temporal warp • tentacle • tetryon • thought maker • thruster • time preceptor • time travel • timeline • transporter • transporter jamming field • tritanium • warp drive • wormhole Time and events :1800 BCE • 1868 • 2376 • 2380 • 2370s • 19th century • 20th century • 21st century • 22nd century • April • Borg Invasion of 2381 • day • Hebitian Age • time • Tuesday • week Other references : • alley • army • art • artwork • assassination • assimilation • barracks • bat • bazaar • bear • branch office • bureaucracy • butter • cannibalism • canyon • • colonization • confederacy • continent • crop • cuisine • devshirme • dog • drug dealing • economy • elite • empire • equipment belt • ethnic group • faction • fertilizer • food • hanging garden • history • hunting • industrial revolution • jewelry • Khitomer Accords • kilt • latinum • leather • livestock • militant • music • ''nikai'' ball • office • parade • plaza • pool • predator • prey • Prime Directive • record • river • road • rope bridge • rope ladder • sadist • sandbag • sandstone • sexuality • Shaiyu • sheep • Simperian civet • Simperian panther • situation room • slave trade • slavery • solvent • sport • stakeout • stall • stepwell • stereotype • street • tenterhook • throne • torture • tribe • valley • Varley extraction • village • warfare • water • window • wolf Appendices Images shield of the Gods.jpg shieldoftheGodsShip.jpg|Ship. shieldoftheGodsPlanet.jpg|Planet. Connections External links * category:eBooks category:dTI novels